Clockwork
by castiel in the tardis
Summary: "We always find ourselves here, don't we?" Rachel decides to visit a friend before moving to Los Angeles.


**Clockwork**

**Summary: "We always find ourselves here, don't we?" Rachel decides to visit a friend before moving to Los Angeles**

* * *

She stands in front of his plaque, hands clasped behind her back as she leans forward, close enough to make out every freckle on his face, but far enough to be able to run away at a moments notice.

She's not supposed to be here, but even if she's found she's sure that Coach-_Principal-_Sylvester will understand. At least she hopes so. So much has changed, Rachel decides, giving the place a once over.

The chairs are gone, not really a shock but still. Replaced with more nondescript grey ones lined neatly against the now dark grey walls. _Lot's of grey,_ she mused. The piano's gone, but she's not that shocked about that.

To be expected.

There are tons of tables in here, jam packed with as many computers as they could fit. The trophy case is full of laptops, speakers, and the occasional Cheerio trophy that doesn't look like it belongs.

"Hopefully people in here will be able to make some memories, like we did. Huh Finn?" She knows she should feel stupid talking to a picture of Finn, but it helps. It helps a lot. "You know, it's funny. We always find ourselves here, don't we? In the Choir Room, talking about our feelings."

She pauses, imagining the type of response Finn would have. A bittersweet half smile? She loved his half smiles, always beautiful and full of light. Maybe a joke to relieve tension? Or maybe he'd just pull her into his arms, hug her tight and tell her that what she's doing is perfectly okay.

"I feel wrong. About doing this. Giving up on Funny Girl, I mean. Broadway has been my life for _so long_ Finn! It's been my purpose," she takes a step forward. "If I go to Los Angeles, it means dropping out of the show. Which also means giving up on Broadway."

Rachel crosses her arms, taking another step closer, just wanting to feel his warmth again. "If I drop out, Sidney'll ruin any chance of me getting a job again. If I leave, I _leave_. There's no going back for me."

She presses her hand next to the plaque, relishing the cool feeling on her warm hands. "Broadway… has always been _it_ for me, you know? If I leave now, it means I'll never be Laurey or Elphaba or Eva. It would have begun and ended with Fanny."

She bites her lip, and looks into Finn's eyes. Even though it's just a picture, she can still remember it, everything about him and she still can't get over the fact that he's just… gone.

"Am I doing the right thing, Finn?" She tries to think hard about what he would say, because this is what will make it or break it for her. Not the call from her agent, not Kurt and Blaine yelling and clapping along side her.

This is it.

Her Finn Hudson.

She thinks back to all the other times he's comforted her, telling her that she's a star, and she's talented, and that she can break through whatever barrier that's put ahead of her because she's _her._ She thinks about the times he's hugged her while she's cried, the times where she hugged him.

About all the times where he told her that she had the power to be whoever she wanted to be.

She watched Finn Hudson grow from a scared little boy to a commanding man with many faults but just as many, if not more, wonderful things about him. People change, Rachel decides. And so do dreams.

Pressing her forehead to the plaque, she smiles. "Thank you, Finn." Pushing herself back, she turns to the door, pausing briefly to take one last look at the Choir Room. "I really, really love you. You know that?" she says to no one in particular, as she closes the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N: So yes! Feels! Feels galore! So while I may have a problem with Rachel dropping Broadway for TV, I wouldn't have if I got a scene like this. Didn't have to be with Finn. Could've been with Kurt, her Dads, or preferably Mr. Schue. Oh well, what's done is done. **

**So, happy end of Glee! Can't wait for the last season, I expect it to be an amazing game changer. But I guess we'll just have to wait and see :) **

**~Castiel in the Tardis**


End file.
